A Legend That Shouldn't Exist
by D-XtremeVengance
Summary: We all know the story, Shadowhunters, Werewolves, Vampires, Warlocks and Faeries but what if there was one more race... one lost in stories but entirely real. M rated for eventual lemons, blood and guts not to mention ass kicking. Some characters are OOC.
1. A Soul Weaver

Clary could feel the wind suddenly change direction and the cold that flooded the area. She knew she shouldn't be here but when she got a message her curiosity got the better of her. The footsteps emanating from her position were louder than she wished they were, training or not, she wasn't ready for a true fight with demons yet. She shuddered at the thought of demons tearing her apart and she couldn't stop them, she was broken out of her reverie when a light appeared at the end of the alleyway. It was the most unusual light she had ever seen, it seemed to be two letter Cs and an arrow point in between them. When the light shifted she took a step back and tripped over the manhole that was behind her, the fall caused her to let out an involuntary gasp.

Just as she looked to the light again it moved faster than even Jace could, she could feel something against her neck and recognized the material. It was the same glassy substance they used to make Seraph Blades but it seemed stronger somehow. There were no arms to her attacker until she reached up, and came in contact with what she thought was a chest, the body materialized. A male no older than 19, crimson red eyes, broad shoulders, he seemed just a tad taller than Jace, black hair and the thing that scared Clary the most wasn't the fact that her assailant was holding a weapon to her throat it was the fact that the weapon was coming out of the top of his wrist.

He pulled back, offered a hand to Clary although she swatted it away. The man didn't seemed phased and just walked into the shadows and disappeared, after seeing that Clary got to her feet quickly and walked after him. Unfortunately she didn't disappear she just walked into a wall, her grunt after walking out was enough to alert Jace to her whereabouts seeing as though she had told him to wait for her near the street crossing. He came jogging over, his golden hair bouncing with each step.

"So what was it?" Jace took another step towards her and scanned the area for any demon activities.

"Nothing, come on. I don't think you'll get anything on the sensor."

"Oh look who thinks she's all smart now that we taught her the Shadowhunter language," Jace joked but got a death glare from Clary, he backed away like he was scared but the smirk on his face made Clary realize he wasn't.

She started walking out of the alleyway when Jace stopped her and pushed her up against a wall, "Jace!"

"Demon activity, I knew it," He reached into his belt and pulled out a Seraph Blade, he whispered its name and the light burst free, "What did you see?"

"A guy, I don't know… he didn't seem demon-ish to me," Jace gave her a look and she tried to smile, "Ok so I can't really tell yet."

"A man should never push a lady," A voice called out from the shadows, it seemed to have a very American accent to it with a dash of Russian.

Jace let Clary go and whirled round to face the voice but only saw the same light Clary saw in double, "What are you?"

"Very observant, a man is not a he but a something if his humanity has been taken away. I never had it," Both Shadowhunters stepped back as the voice emerged from the shadows and the man Clary had seen was standing there, "I believe introductions are in order, don't you?"

"How about I introduce my Seraph Blade to your spine?" Jace said, his voice had venom in it but something about the guy reminded her of how Sebastian acted against Jace's threats.

"No need to get so harsh, Herondale. I can see the mark on your shoulder and the mark on the Morgenstern daughter."

Clary almost gasped, this guy, whoever he is, knew who they were, "How do you know who we are?"

"Well, let me start by saying I hated Valentine just like most of you and that accursed mark along the Herondale's chest."

"You know about it?" Jace still had his Seraph blade aimed for the man but wasn't making any move to stop him speaking.

"Yes, I was one who had carried that mark for years but as all marks… they fade unlike my Looms. I am a Soul Weaver."

"You don't exist, the Soul Weaver's are a story that young Shadowhunters are told to inspire us to fight the way they did in the stories," Jace's hand was shaking slightly, Clary almost wanted to put a hand on his shoulder to help keep him steady.

"We exist, although I must say I'm the last. We were slaughtered by Valentine years ago… my name is Phantom and I should tell you that there is a Greater Demon right behind you," Just after he finished his sentence both Jace and Clary turned slightly to see the Greater Demon looming over them.


	2. Strength And Speed

Before either Jace or Clary could register it they were swept against the side of the alleyway as the Greater Demon approached Phantom. The light that was coming from his hands made the demon slow but not stop, Jace was bleeding from getting tossed against the wall head first. Phantom made a low growl before lunging at the Greater Demon, the lights digging into its shoulders and twisting, ichor seared up Phantom's arm but that didn't even stop him from drawing the lights from the demon's shoulders.

With a perfect back-flip Phantom landed behind the demon and looked at Clary, "This is how a true demon hunter fights, banishment!" Once the word 'banishment' was called out glowing chains erupted from his hands.

The chains wrapped around the Greater Demon, it seemed to burn it as even Clary could hear its screams. The demon started to fold in on itself, the chains fading away and Phantom's hands returning to normal, no more lights. Clary's body ached from being tossed against the wall but her worries were not on herself but on Jace. This time she took Phantom's offered hand and was pulled to her feet, he leant down and lifted Jace up and over his shoulder. For the first time Clary was able to see where the lights came from, it was like runes but she could tell they weren't. On the top on his wrists there were marks that imitated the lights that he used to fight.

"Morgenstern, which way?"

"Please don't call me that," Phantom glanced sideways at her and started walking, "Hey wait up!" Clary caught up to him and started walking at his pace.

"What do you want me to call you then, seeing as though you followed my instructions."

"That was you? And Clary Fray, that's my name."

"I gathered," People were starting to stare at them as they walked, Phantom didn't seem the kind of guy to be bothered by it, "Yes I did send you that message but I expected you to come alone, I needed you as bait."

Clary stopped and turned Phantom so she could look him in the eyes, "Hey I'm not bait, but just to be on the safe side why did you need me?"

"Because the Greater Demon isn't attracted to Soul Weaver blood but is to Shadowhunter blood. I needed a Shadowhunter and I figured you'd be exactly like your father but before I almost kill you… I saw," He put a hand out and touched her heart area, "Your soul, you are not like him you are more like you mother Clary."

"Uhh thanks, do you know where the Institute is?" Phantom dropped his hand and started walking, Clary gathered that he knew where it was, "You should get checked out for those burns."

"You need not concern yourself with me Clary, my wounds will heal in time," His sideways glance made her see why she shouldn't care.

"So you were an enemy of my- Valentine's then," She couldn't really say he was her father yet.

"Enemy is such an overused word, it has lost its meaning. I was an acquaintance that should have been killed the first time he saw me but I beat him. I can tell you care for the Herondale then," Why did his voice never change? Clary was thinking, it never changed emotion always neutral.

"His name is Jace and yes… you said you had that mark, could you- would you get rid of it?" Clary's emotion filled voice caused him to turn and look at her.

He flipped his hair up and she could see his red eyes, "All runes fade in time, even those you Shadowhunters call 'permanent' runes… they are nothing compared to Looms," He continued walking, Clary close behind him.

"Looms? Are they a Soul whatever you called yourself's version of runes?"

"Soul Weaver, and to say they are a version would be to mock them," He put his hand out and Clary was looking at the intricate designs that formed that light, "Looms can be used to create weapons or abilities like invisibility, the ones on my hands create Seraph weapons."

"Cool," Clary was still looking at his hand when she felt herself get pulled to the side by him, "What?"

"You nearly ran into a pole," There was a voice change, humor she definitely recognized it from when Jace spoke to her a lot of the time, "The Institute should be just up here then?"

"Uhh," Clary looked around then back to Phantom who was still carrying Jace over his shoulder, "Yeah, just a few more blocks."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, she gathered that was what Phantom wanted. As they approached she could see Alec and Isabelle standing near the front gate. Izzy drew her Electrum Whip the moment she saw Phantom carrying Jace and didn't even listen to Clary or Alec as they tried to stop her. Phantom's hand lit up and the whip twisted around it, he yanked hard and Isabelle was pulled towards him. She caught sight of the light and tried to pull away, he wasn't letting an attacker go.

Clary was telling Isabelle to get away from him and at the same time was trying to tell Phantom to let her go. His eyes were in a deadlock stare with Izzy's, she was still trying to pull away but every pull got her wound tighter against Phantom. When she saw the ichor burns on his arm she stopped fighting and Phantom let her go, the lights fading back into his hand.

"Never attack me again, Lightwood," Izzy's anger flooded her again but Clary caught her before she had another go at Phantom.

Clary spoke towards Phantom, "Get him inside, I'll calm her down… Alec will tell you where to take him."

Phantom nodded and brushed past Isabelle as he went past, his walk was steady as though Jace didn't even weigh him down. Alec was staring blankly at Phantom when he stopped before him, "You must be Alec, where do you want him?"

"Med bay, follow me… wait you're not a vampire or werewolf?"

"Soul Weaver, now move," Alec kept moving but he was confused, Soul Weavers were real?

Phantom put Jace down on the medical bed and watched as Alec patched up Jace's wound on his head. Alec had tried to attend to his wounds from demon ichor but he declined and said that they would heal in time. When Phantom took off his black jacket Alec was able to see what looked like runes but would have to have been Looms, according to the stories he was told Looms give more power than runes.

Clary came running into the room, Isabelle right behind her but the moment her eyes caught sight of Phantom they locked on, "So this is the Soul Weaver?"

"That I am, Lightwood."

"How do you know I'm a Lightwood?"

Phantom stood and walked over to Isabelle, "Because you look like Maryse."

"You know my mother?"

"We fought together once, when the Circle rose I was there but hidden away in the shadows."

Clary pushed through the two of them and over to Alec who was still staring at Phantom, "Alec, is Jace going to be alright?"

"Yeah, some bed rest, he's just got a concussion," He looked Clary in the eyes and spoke, "I thought Soul Weavers didn't exist."

"Neither did Jace, Phantom here is the last apparently."

"And you just let him into the Institute?" Alec questioned.

"Jace was hurt and I couldn't carry him back here, he offered to help and I took it seeing as though he took down a Greater Demon like it was a Poodle."

Alec looked back to Phantom who was talking to Isabelle about something, now he knew why he had demon blood splashed on him… which seems to have already healed. Now they just had to figure out why he was in the city and what he wanted because according to the stories… when Soul Weavers came they caused great misfortune for all.


	3. Unstoppable

Clary had offered Phantom a place to stay for the night, he had no idea why anyone would do that but he accepted the offer. When morning broke he was woken by speech outside his door, Soul Weavers could always hear better than anyone else. Looking around he found his black jacket and held it over his shoulder as he started towards the door, turning the door handle he opened it and stepped out, bumping into some guy. Guess he didn't see the door handle turning or Phantom leaving.

"Whoa, sorry I didn't see you there," For the first time Phantom's voice held emotion, the guy got up and the first thing that caught Phantom's eye were the black irises, "You must be another Morgenstern."

He got up and looked Phantom in the eyes, Clary just rounded the corner and saw the two staring each other down, "Phantom, I've got something to show you."

"Will I like it?" Phantom moved around the other guy and headed over to Clary, his voice was finally carrying emotion unlike the night before.

"It's the training room, I thought you might want to get some fighting practice in with _him_," She gestured to the other guy who had now turned around.

"Who is he, I know he's a Morgenstern but other than that."

"His name is Jonathan Morgenstern but we prefer to call him Sebastian."

Phantom smiled slightly, "He seems more like Valentine, can I kill him?"

Sebastian walked over and straight past the other two only calling back these words, "I wouldn't because if I die then so does Jace."

Clary winced at that thought of losing Jace again but Phantom touched her shoulders lightly causing her to regain her composure, "All runes fade in time, the one on his chest will too so once that happens you can kill him without losing Jace."

"That sounds like a plan," Clary half-joked and started down the corridors until she came to a stop outside the training room, "Sebastian reckons that he could beat a Soul Weaver, I want to see if it's true."

"Huh? OK then, fight time," He tossed Clary his jacket and stepped inside, Clary following but she sat down nearby next to Alec and Isabelle who were already in there.

Sebastian turned just to see Phantom take his position in front of him, "No using weapons created from Looms, I will not use any weapons besides my own fists so you should do the same."

"Deal."

Phantom shifted into a battle stance, whereas Sebastian just stood where he was. In one swift movement Sebastian was swinging a punch directly at Phantom's head, but instead of connecting he was sent sideways by a knee to the ribs from Phantom who still hadn't shifted his stance or moved from his spot. As Sebastian got up Phantom moved, even faster than himself, over to the opposite wall and into a corner. Even Clary knew that backing into a corner wasn't good news, Phantom was leaning against the corner when Sebastian tried to punch and kick him but neither attack connected.

Phantom ducked down before the attacks connected and slid under Sebastian's legs, standing he jabbed into Sebastian's ribs with each hands causing him to fall. The Soul Weaver just walked back to the middle waiting for his opponent to get back up, when he did Phantom was standing in front of him and sent him backwards into the corner with an uppercut. Clary couldn't help but gasp, Sebastian hadn't laid a finger on Phantom and after seeing Phantom take down that Greater Demon she could tell he wasn't even trying.

"Get up, your father had more skill than you yet I bet him with very little effort," Taunting, not too useful against Sebastian.

"You lie, my father would have slaughtered you if you went up against him."

"He slaughtered my entire people but he couldn't find me, I found him and beat him but let him survive. I may be a Soul Weaver but unlike the others I have a heart and I could and would not kill a father no matter how evil he may be," Phantom stepped back just as Sebastian was getting up.

Sebastian pulled out a dagger, his eyes locked onto the place on a person's back where you could severe the spine and stab the heart at the same time. No-one said a word because they knew, Sebastian started walking silently but with Phantom no-one could go undetected. When he was about to stab Phantom he was greeted by the Seraph weapon being generated from Phantom's hands, his dagger was knocked to the floor before he could even register it. Phantom whirled around and kicked Sebastian right in the gut sending him into the wall, hard enough to dint it so Sebastian was able to get stuck in it.

"Do you know why Soul Weavers were always better than Shadowhunters? Because we are the children of Angels and Demons mixed together, the perfect balance of good and evil," Phantom's voice was neutral again as he spoke while looking at the now only barely conscious Sebastian.

"No it's the Looms Soul Weavers have all over you, they give you more strength than runes but Shadowhunters cannot bare Looms," Sebastian's voice was tired but still angry.

"Now that isn't true, my friend Kiera Lesaine can handle Looms… although she is a Shadowhunter with an abnormal amount of angel blood in her body," Phantom wasn't even caring about the stare he got from Clary, "She can create Looms that Shadowhunters can bare not to mention upgrade already existing runes from the Gray Book."

Sebastian's black eyes seemed to flash when he lifted his head, "Impossible."

"No it isn't, see unlike Clary her angel blood comes from Raziel."

Clary stood and almost yelled, "How did you know about the angel blood?"

Without even turning to look at her he replied, "When I saw into your soul I saw the blood of Ithuriel. Kiera's blood contains blood from Raziel but how she got it is a mystery considering she doesn't remember anything below the age of 16," His crimson red eyes looked directly at Clary when he spoke the part about Raziel, like he was trying to see if she would know.

Phantom walked out but passed Clary and picked up his jacket, he turned and took a look at his work of art. Sebastian stuck in the wall of the training room, he couldn't help but smile. He left and walked back to the room he was given for the time being, he was thinking why Sebastian tried to fight him and even think he could win. Clary was still trying to pull Sebastian out of the wall, Alec and Isabelle were helping her as well. How the hell could someone kick so hard to lodge another person into the wall? Clary thought but dismissed it when they finally pulled Sebastian out of the wall.


	4. Pandemonium Fights part 1

Nights passed and Jace was finally able to leave the infirmary and go back to his daily demon hunting regime, even though the Greater Demon that had been the cause of his condition had injected him with poison. The poison wasn't too much trouble, having a Warlock around did help sometimes. Magnus had healed him, much to Jace's own disdain of stating that a Shadowhunter of his 'awesomeness' would be able to heal without magic, just an iratze. But when the Warlock was leaving he bumped into the legend, Phantom… Alec had mentioned that they had a newcomer crashing in the Institute but he didn't say that it was the last Soul Weaver, the one who saved his own life no less. Both caught up, well, caught up as much as they could with people hanging around trying to hear what they were saying even though the conversation was private. Clary had asked how they knew each other because Phantom didn't look much older than 18 or 19, apparently when Valentine slaughtered his kind and his mate a connection was disrupted causing the Soul Weaver to become immortal, much to his own liking. A conversation was held extremely well with the young redhead and the emotionless Weaver until she mentioned wanting to celebrate Jace's 'Back-In-Game' mode with a hunt in the Pandemonium. The groan that resounded throughout the halls of the Institute told everyone just what he thought about that idea.

Though Phantom refused to go he was going to make sure that Magnus would contact someone to go in his stead. Just knowing he existed was trouble and he could not, would not, let any harm come to someone as pure of heart as the redhead. Sebastian refused to go stating that just because he was connected to Jace didn't mean he would have to babysit him while they were demon hunting. Also he wanted to make sure Phantom wouldn't destroy the place with a Loom.

Clary's feet made slight noise as she walked away from her brother's room, having his answer about the Pandemonium made her feel slightly better. She honestly wasn't sure if he'd end up trying to get revenge against Phantom for losing that fight a few days ago. She jutted her thumb out to press the button on the elevator to call it up but stopped when an argument hit her ears. So she was curious, who could blame her when you have a Warlock and a living legend practically living under the same roof as you. She tried to fight it but her damn curiosity won over and she made her way towards the argument, only stopping when she felt the need to curse the fact that she wasn't as silent as Jace was. Just as she went to round the final corner to see who was arguing a sphere of light exploded against the wall just near her head. Phantom and Magnus, she should have guessed they'd be fighting about something, the tension in their earlier conversations was nearly thick enough to cut with a knife but now they were arguing over a… girl?

"Magnus, don't start this."

The Warlock cocked an eyebrow at how stubborn this Weaver was. "You're the one who suggested it in the first place. If you know she can help then why deny it now?"

"Because…"

"Could you at least try to do better than that?"

The Weaver grunted and threw his hands up in defeat. "Because I just realized that she'd probably kill them all to save herself. Kailon's a murdering machine."

"I know, everyone who has ever met her knows, but, she also has the most intelligence on the current demonic activities."

"You know why."

Magnus sighed and rubbed his temples, glitter falling to the ground where he had rubbed it off. "Just, let me send it."

"No."

"Chicken," Phantom could tell by Magnus's current actions that he was one second away from doing the chicken dance.

"Argh, just send for her you obnoxious disco-ball."

Magnus's face lit up at the insult. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," He placed a hand over his heart and sauntered off.

Clary held in a giggle, Phantom's insult did describe Magnus pretty well. But as much as she 'loved' just standing around and eavesdropping, she had to get back to the elevator. Making the mistake of crossing Isabelle's room in the process of trying to leave the Institute to go see Simon, said raven haired Shadowhunter pulled the younger in quickly and shut the door behind them. Izzy's hand was clasped tightly over Clary's mouth to stop the scream of surprise from echoing out the closed door and down the hall to where Phantom was. It took a minute or so for the redhead to calm herself before she was able to form coherent words but Izzy took her hand away after a tongue flicked across her palm.

As she wiped her hand along the side of her pants Isabelle took in Clary's current clothing. "Really Clary? You're going to wear that to a hunt? Jace and Alec are probably going to use us as the bait," The younger of the two was wearing a plain v-neck and jeans, not caring to cover the few marks she had.

"Yeah I'm wearing this and don't think about getting me to change because I won't… wait, Jace wouldn't use me as bait though, would… he?" Isabelle shrugged at the question and let Clary continue. "Really, Iz', you could stab a demon in the eye with your stilettos if you wanted to. So why get me to dress up too when you could have all the fun?"

"I didn't think of that," Her words were quick as she pushed the younger Shadowhunter out the door.

Clary saw her shoulder get bumped more than felt it as a very pissed off Soul Weaver moved past, only turning back when he realized who he had bumped into. "Sorry about that and by the way Magnus," The Warlock's name came out with enough venom to make her flinch. "Sent a message to a friend of mine, she'll meet you at the Pandemonium… just don't jump to conclusions just because she registers as-" He cut himself off and shook his head before heading off to wherever he was going before.

Isabelle's door opened and she stepped out, almost bumping into Clary who was still trying to process Phantom's words. The raven haired woman was now dressed like, well, the Isabelle which was about to go out and hunt demons until the sun came up. And she looked good, Clary had to admit that, though as she thought it through Isabelle always had the ability to look good in anything. She'd probably look good in a potato sack. Both Shadowhunters watched as the Soul Weaver rounded a corner before making a path for the elevator, this time without a distraction except when the doors slide open. Jace was standing there with his smug grin and the redhead couldn't help the smile that plastered itself to her face as she flung herself at him. To her, it had been way too long since she had held him in her arms. Apparently, he felt the same, his returned hug was like a death grip to her

When he finally let her go she smiled even wider and pulled him down for a kiss, Isabelle, who had tried not to watch, coughed hoping to break them apart but much to her disdain… that attempt failed and the sigh that had been lodged in her throat escaped. The elevator doors groaned as they opened on the bottom floor, Alec and Magnus were standing there waiting for the three of them. The warlock's eyes snapped to Jace and Clary, who, to their credit, still hadn't broken from their passionate kiss.

.o.O.o.

Jace's eyes had locked onto the woman at the bar the instant they had entered Pandemonium, there was an air about her that made him weary, the words he spoke to Clary mainly told her to not get offended if he had to resort to flirting with this woman. He strode over to her, dodging the crowd and managed to take the seat opposite her.

"Hi."

She glanced at him sideways and took another sip of the beer that was in front of her, from a far he couldn't see the triple scar that adorned her right eye or the tattoos that covered her body. "Hi."

"So, what's a beautiful young girl like you doing here?"

A knife impacted the table just before Jace's hand. "Don't try it Shadowhunter."

"How did you-"

"Know?" She turned her head to him and held out her glove covered hand, Jace took it without thinking. "Kailon Ludyci, expert Demon Tracker and hunter of the unknown."

"Sounds like you have a lot on your plate."

Kailon smirked and turned back to her beer, picking it up and swirling what was left of the liquid inside the bottle. "I also play a mean game of Scrabble. Phantom and Magnus sent me to keep an eye out."

"Really?"

The Demon Tracker turned her head to the group who was still watching Jace before she glanced back at him. "I have no idea why you and your group are here _tonight _of all nights but a little teensy weensy piece of advice… get out of here."

"Why should we do that, we're Shadowhunters, we know how to take down a demon."

Kailon's purple eyes flashed as she put a hand to her waist and brought it back with a stele in between her thumb and forefinger. "So many questions but I can give you this information. I'd advise you to never speak of this info again but a rip in the dimension walls is allowing unknown demons to spill through the void and into our world. I've spent that last month of my last searching for the rip and it brought me to New York, the epicenter of every major disaster in the past six months. There's something going on in this town, its why Phantom came back from his plane of existence."

Jace looked down at his scanner only to notice it had been going wild since he sat down next to the Tracker. "You're a demon," His hand went to his Seraph blade.

She cocked her head to the side slightly, allowing a black bang with a yellow tip to cross her scarred eye. "Yes and no. I do carry demon blood but alike you Shadowhunters I despise them. Their blood only allows me to track them and dispose of them quicker, nothing more. After all being an experiment does have its upsides, wouldn't you agree?"

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you were raised by Valentine only to find out that the love of your life was supposed to be your sibling even though they weren't?"

She shot him an incredulous look. "What in blazes are you talking about? I know who you are Jace, I know that you yourself are an experiment. Just not like me… I'm a combination of werewolf, vampire, Shadowhunter and demon. Imagine putting that on a birthday card," Her brow furrowed for a moment before she spoke again. "'_Happy twenty-sixth birthday you demonic, vamp-wolf Shadowhunter. Have a good one and keep the blood up to you._'"

"I get your point about the card," Just as he finished speaking Kailon stood and ran out the back door.

He followed, the rest of the group at his heel only to find a Greater Demon seemingly connected to a female vampire. Kailon groaned. "This means trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I've finally brought this out of Hiatus, hopefully I won't have to go back there anytime soon. Hope you enjoyed that.<strong>


End file.
